yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gokudera Yoshida
'First Name' Gokudera 'Last Name' Yoshida 'IMVU Name '''TazukiReiFang 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' 18 born: 10/10 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6 ft. and 3 inches. 'Weight' 183 'Blood type' '''O negative ' 'Behaviour/Personality' Gokudera is kind man who does not see any reason to kill but has no tolerance for evil or malicious intent so he takes up arms when he sees it. He tries to avoid any unnecessary killings and if he could wouldn’t even step on an insect. Humbleness is a virtue he practices throughout is life. He does not brag or show any extreme emotions for the accomplishments he has done in his life. He is merciless to the ones he does kill, and killing only who he sees to be indulging in what he perceives as unlawful and immoral. Outside he would try to seem cold and collective, but he would slowly show his true self to those who he sees he can trust. Trust is also a privilege to him; he does not trust many and will not easily give it. The side he keeps locked away is a cheerful and joking man, with not a care in the world, besides that of life and preserving it: the ones he sees fit. Idealistic is another word that can describe him, as well as a crude but childish sense of justice. 'Clan & Rank' Lone wolf 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' single 'Occupation' Highschool student (cover.) 'Fighting Style' Karate, Sambo, Kendo, and Kick Boxing. 'Weapon(s) of Choice' Dai Katana, and dual 92 mm , single shot, pistols. Allies/Enemies Eun Kurenai 'Background' Originally from district 2, he left it behind at the age of 12 to hunt and diminish the number of criminals in the outlands. He was orphaned at the age of 3, by a freak accident. He later found out that his parents were murdered by his caretakers at the time. They taught him the way of the sword as well as combining it with the gun, so he would be able to combat against enemies in this changing world. One day they told him that he wasn’t their son, which he didn’t know, since he was taken in when he was three. They told him that they were murdered and the man responsible lived in the outlands. Angered and confused he set off to hunt the man down, even though he didn’t even know his real parents. He felt he had to do it, for it was his duty as their son. He took all he could and set out. He left District 2 and made his way into the outlands. He tracked down the man that his caretakers described. It took him a total of 4 years to accomplish this feat and finally found the man. He was in his mid-thirties and dressed in ragged cloths. Gokudera thought this would be easy enough, compared to his time in the outlands hardening and refining his skills. He confronted the man with his gun drawn and pointed it at his head. The man only peered at him from the corner of his eye. The murder rubbed his chin, which made a scratchy noise as his fingers rubbed against his stubble. To Gokudera’s surprise he called him by his name, and what shocked him more was that he called him “my son” and smiled at him warmly. Shocked and confused Gokudera dropped his gun and backed up. Tears rolled down his eyes when his father told him he had to kill him. This was all for him, to gain a power to kill and wipe all evil in the world, by becoming the beast itself. Gokudera pleaded to his father to tell him it wasn’t true. He father simple knelt down and picked up Gokudera’s gun and held it by its barrel as he held out the hammer and trigger side to his son. Gokudera reluctantly to the gun into his hand and pulled the trigger with only a slight hesitation. His father’s body would fall to the ground, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. His hand grasped a locket in it. Gokudera, with a solemn expression bent down and pried the locket lose from the stiff hand of his deceased father. Taking the locket into his hand he opened it and began to sob deeply and go pale. Within the locket was a picture of him as a child and his mother and father. He didn’t understand why he had to kill his father, as he thought about this he looked at his father and held his cold hands. He began to hear a voice within his head from that day forth. After killing his father he had questions that needed to be answered. 2 more years passed before returning to district 2, where he found that his old home; destroyed and no one to be found. A man he had not seen before would approach him and hands him a piece of paper. He checked the letter's contents, to his surprise, it was a list of names. The names were some of people and some of clans. Confused he looked at the list then back to the man. He shook his head and said he was only messenger and took his left. Still confused he continued to look at the list till he reached the bottom. "Turn over" is what it said at the very end. Turning it over, his hold on the letter tightened. It read the following "This is what your parents worked for. Extinguish the evil, by becoming it." The first night he began to search the district for the people that may have the name, he found one. He tracked the man around town. He saw that the man was dead already. He was killed by an assassin ((Eun Kurenia)). He caught a glimpse of her face, so he began to search for her in her everyday life. He finally found her and to his surprise she was a high school student. Without hesitation he told her of his mission, but not the reason he sought her out. She accepted his request, to live in her home and get him into her school, a bit too easily; he would sleep with one eye open. Now attending high school he would use the locals’ knowledge to find the faces to the names. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC